


Morning Wood

by Fun_In_A_Shotgun_Shell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gamzee is very much in love, Human Gamzee, Human Tavros Nitram, Humanstuck, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_In_A_Shotgun_Shell/pseuds/Fun_In_A_Shotgun_Shell
Summary: Sometimes you wake with morning wood, okay? Thankfully you're the luckiest bastard alive and have the sweetest most merciful boyfriend, who's willing to take care of it.





	Morning Wood

You wake up and its a rather cold November morning, with frost dusting the edges of each window all white and powdery, like someone done smeared powered sugar all over them and left it for your ass to clean up. Though, its cold and frigid out there, nothing will ever change how damn warm he is.  
Your boyfriend, is like a damn industrial heater with how he just fuckin all up and keeps this bed warm like the day you both bought it in the sweaty month of June. His skin is hot too, in both ways; its smooth and brown like a caramel apple and its burns hot against your cold skin like the apple was just dipped in the hot pot of that brown bubbling sauce. Its just- impossible not to go all dopey and weak everytime you think about him! Even if being dopey was most of your personality anyways, he still makes you weak as all mirthful fuck for him.

In fact, you were having quite the dream about him just now. The kind of dream where that sweet hot skin is pressed against you in all the most miraculous of ways, and that nervous voice of his is speaking up a storm right into your ear all soft and asking for what he wants like the motherfucker should. 

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you've got some motherfucking morning wood. Given to you by you for you. Well- technically its for your boyfriend, but who really cares about semantics when your dick is so hard its comparable to the most sadistic game of mario maker you've ever played. Not only is your dick as hard and erect as He-man's sword, but said dick is pressing flush against what is undoubtedly the greatest ass in all of existence. So smooth and hot just like the rest of his amzing body, a body that just drives you ape shit bananas sometimes with how motherfucking perfect it is. His blue and white pajama bottoms are small and short enough that when they bunch up it looks like he's wearing a pair of panties just for you. Awww, the little motherfucker shouldn't have. No really, he motherfucking shouldn't have. The sight slaps you right in the face with the unjust hand of arousal and you cant help but grind a little against that hot body. Though, the fiction is short-lived when a tired sleepy groan escapes the hot-blooded form in front of you.

"Mm" Tavros grunts when he feels the cold air and presses further into you; subconsciously trying to steal the little warmth you provide. This, as much as you love it, just made everything at least seven times worse. Because now your erection isn't just pressed into that plush ass, but that ass is pressing onto it and his whole body is rubbing against you like he's a cat and you're his faithful owner.

That thought just sends another twitch to your now painful erection. Why did you motherfucking have to go think of that? Now instead of just having a little bit of morning wood, you've got a growl threatening to leap out of your throat and one hand gripping at Tavros' soft hip. You don't even try to stop yourself before pulling that ass even closer; rubbing and grinding as you please. Its not like he'll care that much, you think.  
So what if he wakes up with some motherfucking jizz staining his cute pajama bottoms? He'll understand. 

"Having fun there?" That cute squeaky voice says and your blood runs cold when the face of a god looks over his own shoulder to give you a sultry look. He doesn't look tired at all, even a little excited, if you had to guess. 

"How motherfucking long have you been awake, Tabro?" Your voice cranks out all tired like and you have to swallow a growl. It just has to be at least eight right now.

"Since seven-thirty, I was hoping you'd wake up on your own" he smirks, and you groan when he suddenly grinds against the hard appendage sitting comfortably on his ass. "Need any help?" He teases and you think you're gonna bite him on his smug lip.

"Tavbaaabe, please don't tease" you whine.

This man is going to kill you if he keeps up what he's motherfucking doing. 

"Aww, but I wanna help" Tavros' smirk somehow gets even bigger as he slips a hand under the elastic of your polka dotted pajama pants. It doesn't go right to your dick like you expected, but instead slides down and rubs over your boney hip. "Don't you want some help?" He hums and that hand dips between your legs; fingertips ghosting over the sensitive flesh of your thighs. The shiver going through you seems to only spur him on.

"Fuck- babe please" you grit your teeth and feel a finger trail the underside of your dick and pull away just as quick. There's a rather thick drop of precum on the pad of his finger, which he sucks off like it's icing right off the cake, all sweet and yummy and he knows he's naughty for doing it. "Baby please, teasin' right now is motherfucking all kinds of un-miraculous. Help a bro out...please, tavbro" you nearly whimper out the last words as you feel your painful boner twitch. Your face is scrunched up right now, and your biting your lip hard enough to bleed.

"Of course I'm gonna help you" Tavros says softly and quickly kisses up your jaw, as that soft hand of his gracefully wraps around your dick and starts working you out of this taut ball of tension. But it doesn't take much till you're melting into him. A couple tongue fights and a sloppy and handjob has you purring in contentment, so much that you barely hear him pop open the tube of lube from your dresser. Its only when that soft savoir hand pulls away that you realize what he's been doing.

"Motherfucking yes baby" there no hiding the growl that escapes you when you look away from those chocolate eyes to see several lubed fingers slip out of Tavros' tight ass. God what an amazing boyfriend, prepping himself without even being asked. You almost feel motherfucking silly for thinking about just cumming on those pajama bottoms of his..

"Just wait a minute" Tavros huffs and bites your earlobe when you try rutting against him. You shudder at the feeling of is hot breath on your skin, giving him enough time to position you at his entrance and slip down a couple inches. Of course, aided with your favorite cotton candy lube, that is.

"A-ah fuck" your baby tries to hide behind the hand covering his mouth, but you catch it and immediately go to attack at his neck while he sunk futher down your cock. It doesn't matter how many times you two fuck, he's still a tight fit everytime no matter what. "C'mon tav, fuckin' let me hear it" you growl out once he reaches your base and his hot ass is flush against your boney hips. "G-Gamzee" he gasps quietly when you shift up. Its cute, but its not the noise you up and wanna hear. "Say. It" you punctuate each word with a light thrust of your hips. "N-no" Tavros bites his lip, and you actually feel a bit hurt by the gesture. He knows how much you love his damn voice. You just guess your little motherfucker is gonna make you work for this time. Fine by you.

You quickly pull back all the way to the head of your cock and smirk at the flutter of his eyes as you do so. "Come on, Tavbro" you hum and give him a rather rough thrust, where you could hear the slap of skin and lube just doing its magic. "Say. It" you once again punctuate your words with the sweet movement of love making, but its rougher, and by the way he's practically screaming your name, you know you're hitting him right on his prostate. 

"G-Gamzee! Gamzee! O-oh fuck!" He grabs the nearest pillow and tries to cover his mouth and hide that sweet music, but you ain't gonna motherfucking have that. You grab it right out of his shakey hands and throw it across the room. The sound of something falling of doesn't concern you in the least. 

"Ain't no hiding it, Tavbro. This is what you get for all up and teasing me" you lick a whole line up from his chest all the way to his neck. When your teeth bite into soft cartilage, you start going at it again. Thrusting at an almost jack hammer pace, and making Tav cry out your name like he's praying to the motherfucking massiahs. Your little motherfucker always has the sweetest voice. 

"G-Gamz!" Another scream of your name has you let go of his ear to spit in your hand before grabbing onto his Tavbro's weeping cock; jerking him off in time with your thrusts. You didn't forget about it, you just wanted to stave him of as long as you motherfucking could. 

"Tavbro-" you groan and shove your face into the crook of his neck, while your thrusts became sloppy and sporadic, much unlike before. "Tabro I'm gonna-"

"M-me too Gamz" Tavbro cuts you off with a quick press of his plush lips against your chapped ones. The whine you hear makes you quick at jerking him off; wanting him nothing but happy and satisfied. 

It doesn't take much till he's spilling into your hand with one more, much louder shout of your name. "A-ah G-Gamzeee" he groans and relaxes himself, as he lets you have at it. 

Though you don't wanna overestimulate him, you cant help but keep up that sloppy pace into his tight, hot ass that grives you crazy. Before you even notice you're coming, your teeth bite onto his shoulder and you groan, loud and guttural, like an animal would as you fill your boyfriend up. 

"Fuuuuuuuck, Ta-Tavbro" you breathe out heavily and suck in another breath. He always does this to you; takes the breath out of you before you could even find it. Little motherfucker is too good for you. 

"Mmm, that was fun" he smirks. Guy's stomach his splattered with cum, his hair is sticking every way possible, your dick is still in his ass, and yet he finds the energy to smirk. No wonder you love this man. 

"Sure was, motherfucker" you muse him by licking away the cum from your hand and sucking it off your fingers. He just blushes and gasps as you pull out of his steadily leaking ass. "What's say you and me go get in that miraculous shower of ours and get all kinds of clean and ready for the motherfucking day?" You smile and use your clean hand to move some hair out of his face. Its not a dirty suggestion, you just love getting clean when it involves your bestest bro and bombest babe. 

"Of course, cant spend the day in bed" Tavros hums all contently as he stands up on wobbly legs. You don't know if its because its the morning or because of the sex, but you're ninja quick to sweep him off his feet. You both thankfully had the sense to tuck yourselves back in your pajamas. Well, Tavbro did, he tugged up yours when you we're picking him up. 

"Gonna spend my whole day making you feel good" you purr out on the short walk to y'alls bathroom. He just giggles. 

"I think you've made me "feel good" enough today. How about we just go to the zoo or something?" Little motherfucker always has the best ideas. 

"You motherfucking got it, Tavbro" you chirp and let him stand on the tile floor of your bathroom while you turn on the shower. 

"Cant wait to have a Gamzee-day" he hums with a slightly faltered smile. Its been a while since either of you could spend an entire day together, since your schedules got tangled and his work has become a bit more demanding of him. 

"Hey, its all chill up in here, Tavbro" his soft sugar sweet lips curl back up into that million dollar smile and you're fast as lighting to kiss them. "You have me every second of every day" your hand moves to his cheek and brushes over some of the light freckles that coat his already brown cheeks. 

"I love you, Gamzee" those lips invite you back into another kiss and they give you the feeling that this shower isn't just going to be about getting clean.

"Love you more, Tavbro" you give him what could only be a mirror of Tavro's own shit eating grin and carry him into the shower. 

You're pretty sure that you to were going to have one of the most miraculous days possible.


End file.
